BleachSoul Society RPG Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style of Bleach Soul Society RPG Wiki, like many other wikis have. For the section order, see BleachSoul Society RPG Wiki:Layout Guide. Grammar Capitalization List of words that are needed to be capitalized: :Arrancar :Espada :Hollow :Human :Shinigami :Quincy :Visored :Zanpakutō :Shikai :Bankai :Resurrección :of division + Division/Squad :Zanpakutō names :Technique names :Character names :Location names Writing Style *Articles should be written in an in-universe style. *The History Section of articles should be written in Third Person and written in past tense. *Articles should not contain any conversations unless it is a quote or very important. Infobox All Infoboxes are named according to its user. This is the current list of the infoboxes (SOURCE MODE EDIT): *1st Division Shinigami = Character Template (1st Division) *2nd Division Shinigami = Character Template (2nd Division) *3rd Division Shinigami = Character Template (3rd Division) *4th Division Shinigami = Character Template (4th Division) *5th Division Shinigami = Character Template (5th Division) *6th Division Shinigami = Character Template (6th Division) *7th Division Shinigami = Character Template (7th Division) *8th Division Shinigami = Character Template (8th Division) *9th Division Shinigami = Character Template (9th Division) *10th Division Shinigami = Character Template (10th Division) *11th Division Shinigami = Character Template (11th Division) *12th Division Shinigami = Character Template (12th Division) *13th Division Shinigami = Character Template (13th Division) *Zanpakutō Spirits = Character Template (Zanpakutō Spirit) *Special Souls, Modified Souls, Gikongan, etc. with Signature Skill = Character Template (Soul) *Exiled Shinigami, Shinigami of Unknown Division, Shinigami with no Division = Character Template (Shinigami) *Locations, Buildings, etc. = Infobox/Location *Short Arcs = Infobox/Story *Invasions/War = Invasion *Fight/Spars = Fight *Race = Template:Race How to put an Infobox in an article SOURCE MODE 1. Copy the format in the Template Usage part at the bottom of the page of the infobox. 2. Open the Source mode of the article where you would like to use the infobox. 3. Paste the format and fill them all with information needed. All fields other than "name" aren't required for intended performance. Areas left blank are coded not to appear. VISUAL MODE 1. Click the Add other templates in the Templates Section in the right sidebar of the Visual Edit mode, though it is present in Source mode, you cannot do this in Source mode. 2. When the Template editor box appears, type the name of the infobox you need for the article in the Search for a template bar. 3. Fill in the information needed. All fields other than "name" aren't required for intended performance. Areas left blank are coded not to appear. Wanted Pages Pages not in this wiki Characters *Former lieutenant of the 1st Division, Tomiko *Former lieutenant of the 1st Division, Setsumi Shizukami *2nd Division member, Kuroi Mato *5th Division member, Masshiro Kousetsu *6th Division member, Amora *7th Division member, Akira *Lieutenant of the 9th Division, Yuuko Minami *10th Division member, Shio Kyojin *Other Former captains and lieutenants not mentioned Terms *Techniques *Noble Houses (e.g. Tsubaki Family, Fujimoto Family) *Fights *Plots Character Page Improvement Under Construction List of pages with unsure and lacking information. *Airi Sachiko (Powers & Abilities) *Bubbles Kurosaki *Haku Yumizuki *Jairez Tsubaki *Korikami (spirit) *Reina Sasaki (Infobox) *Ryu Ozora *Sayuri Tsubaki *Shana Aizawa *Yumiko Kuroshima Incomplete Pages List of uncompleted pages which still lack some information, mostly in the History Section and Powers & Abilities. *Ageha Hanamine *Kaminari no ken (spirit) *Ketsugōkyōkiouseiryū (spirit) *Leo The Light *MeiMei Itsuko *Riako Iiona *Riku Fujioka *Rikuru Shigekuni Yamamoto *Sakura Hyoji (History) *Tsujihara Ukitake *Yuriko Yagami *Yusuke Fujimoto *Yuki Kaname Complete Pages Here is a list of pages that have been completed but to be under review for possible information, grammar, spelling, syntax and tense mistakes. Some are labeled "Clean-up". This is because the images and text are a little bit messy and needs to be organized. *Asuka Aikawa *Atsuo Fukishiro *Gashu *Haruo Yamada *Hatsuya "Hatsya" Kanzaki *Izumi Yukari *Jin Kaiser *Kami no ken (spirit) *Kuma *Michiko Kōno *Mitsuru Yamada *Runa Kirameki *Seishin Ryugami *Shuji Yamada *Sora Kazuhiko (clean up) *Yaiba Tamagane *Yoru Yukari *Yōso no Futago no ken (spirit) Redirect How to make a redirect? First, click create a new article, enter the title and then add #REDIRECT Destination Page into the page. For the Zanpakutō, #REDIRECT Destination Page#Zanpakutō. See more in Help:Redirects. Hint: It's only available in Source Mode. What's the redirect for? It lessens the effort of typing to search for a page. Like, if you search "Kaze-hi," it will go to Riako's article page. Still working for this, though. Please visit Redirects. What are the redirects needed for a page? The first name only, last name first, last name only (except for those who have the same last name, it will lead to the disambiguation page) and the name of their Zanpakutō. For non-character articles, perhaps the lowercase of the title or its other name, etc. Images Images in userpages It would be better if you follow your own uploaded images. Put a "User images" Category in every uploaded images in userpages. Images in articles If you were to upload an image in an article, it should be no more and no less than the size of 190 or 180px. And for profile pictures in infobox templates, it should be no more and no less than the size of 290 '''or '''280px. If it's for a character article profile picture, it's best to crop the picture to their face because that's the only thing that matters in profile pictures. Better and Easier usage If you're gonna upload a picture in the Special:NewFiles page, please name the image with easy letters/words to type for easy tagging. Category:Browse Category:Site maintenance